


A Question Of Time

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry really wants to discuss the Poincaré conjecture, but there's just one small problem... Originally written July 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question Of Time

" _All_  time is relative. The "hours" and "minutes" we discuss are just human concepts, trying to provide some structure in our lives as we move about, subject to the effects of relativity with no privileged reference point."

"Larry, are you still in Pasadena?"

"I have been on many sojourns in recent weeks, appreciating the grandeur of the natural world from many vantage points, but yes, I am currently in Pasadena."

"Okay...Larry?  _We_  are still in Cambridge. I'd love to speculate about why Perelman declined the prize, but please take the time difference into account."


End file.
